


Temptation

by adorkabledean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sexual Tension, Smut, Sub Dean Winchester, Tied-Up Dean Winchester, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Touch-Starved Dean Winchester, they are very horny for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkabledean/pseuds/adorkabledean
Summary: Dean finally decided to do something good for himself and go to a sex shop. He could only imagine the things waiting for him when he saw the guy working there. A man with dark hair, captivating blue eyes and fingers wrapped around a plastic toy.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 278





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys :] so this is yet another idea that just striked me in the middle of the day, i apologize if there are any mistakes. i hope you enjoy and thank you sm for reading!  
> p.s i have a tumblr if you want to scream at me there: iheartcas

Dean never in a million years thought he’d be doing his, but there he was. Standing in front of the sex shop with people walking by, staring at him because he apparently has been stuck in the same position for 2 minutes. It wasn’t the fact that he was embarrassed to go in or anything it was just… okay maybe he was a little bit embarrassed. He never had to actually buy something for himself, not that he didn’t want to he was just… worried of what people would think when they saw him buy the things he wanted. But at the end of the day everyone there were there for the same reason he was and no one would judge him.

When he finally pushed the door open, he was overwhelmed with the amount of dildos, ropes, handcuffs and literally anything kinky your mind could come up with. The shop smelled like lavender and had bright white lights that made Dean feel a little bit better. The place wasn’t that big and there was definitely a few corners where he could just hide and look for whatever he needed without anyone bothering him.

He took a few more glances around and saw a woman talking to a man with— _Fuck he is hot_. He was dressed in a white button up shirt, the top two buttons were undone and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He had a tanned skin that perfectly matched his black hair and he was wearing slim fit trousers than hugged his hips and thighs at just the right places. The stranger had his fingers wrapped around a plastic dick, clearly explaining something to the woman, but the thought of those long, slim fingers being wrapped on Dean‘s cock instead had him breathless already.

After a couple of seconds of daydreaming, Dean resumed his search for whatever he was looking for in the opposite direction of the _unhumanly attractive man._ He didn’t even know what exactly he was looking for. He wanted a dildo or some sort of a vibrator, that much he knew. But he also wanted handcuffs or a rope since he loved, _loved_ the idea of being tied up. There was just something about it that turned Dean on. Having his hands tied behind the chair he was sitting in, or the headboard of the bed, leaving marks against his soft skin. The people he’d been with though were either too soft or too rough. Dean loved softness and tenderness but he also loved being manhandeled and bossed around. He loved pleasing his partner and he was willing to do that in any way they want. Or almost any way.

He was looking at the various handcuffs options when he felt heavy eyes on him. When he looked to his left he saw the woman’s back, the man that worked here in front of her with his eyes locked onto Dean. He could hear the woman explaining something and the man nodding in agreement but his gaze - glued on Dean. He felt like he was being undressed in the guy’s mind and to be honest that got him a bit tingly inside. Maybe a lot tingly.

He licked his lips and continued to look, his eyes landing on a pair of standard metal handcuffs. They weren’t that much expensive and they really fit Dean’s taste. They weren’t anything fancy – Dean hated that. He didn’t like handcuffs that were all puffy and soft, with bright colors. He liked the normal ones, the ones he could feel the rough metal against his wrists. The pretty things were for other stuff.

“Can I help with something?” the voice went from Dean’s ears all the way to his cock. It was a nice firm voice, the vibrations and the roughness of it making Dean weak in the knees. He turned and what he saw was even better. That man, dark hair, deep blue eyes – like the color of the sky, or the ocean on a bright sunny day. A soft scruff across his face, lips full and pink, shirt sleeves rolled up – exposing his perfectly toned arms. And damn those fingers. The badge on the man’s shirt read Castiel.

“Uh just picking a few stuff.” Dean would lie if he said he didn’t feel his voice break at one of those words. But wouldn’t your voice also break?

Castiel seemed to notice the pair Dean was eyeing as he picked it up from the isle. “These can actually hurt pretty bad, despite their good looks.” He was running his fingers over the metal, making Dean lick his lips in response.

“But then again I don’t know what your partner likes. Here, u can feel them.”

Dean was kind of surprised Castiel would assume he is a Dom especially with the way he was eyeing him. But maybe he wanted to get it out of Dean himself? He took the cuffs and examined them closer.

“Why would you think they are for my partner?” Dean’s eyes shot up to Castiel’s, immediately feeling lost in them. “Not that I… have… one.”

Castiel’s eyes warned off to Dean’s lips instead, a slight smirk appearing on the man’s own lips.

“How bold of me to assume. Apologies.”

That voice was like pure honey to Dean’s ears. He wanted to hear it non stop, he wanted to know how his name would sound on Castiel’s lips. And despite him being a few inches shorter than Dean, he had this highness in him and the way he spoke, so fondly and professionally made Dean want to obey everything that came out of his mouth.

“How do they feel?”

“Uh… rough. I mean… not too much but a little too much for my liking. Metal is a bit too sharp.” Dean made sure to drop his voice on _rough_.

Castiel’s eyes went darker, hungrier, gaze tracing Dean from his toes all the way up his head. “Well… what _do_ you like…” When he sensed Castiel was waiting for Dean’s name he let out a shaky, trembling, almost in a whisper: “D-Dean.”

And a slow, loud response “…Dean?”

 _Fuck._ Dean was sure he was going to die right there and then. Could one die from an orgasm? You know, a non – physical one. Although he was getting pretty close to that as well, considering his twitching now almost fully erect dick in his jeans. God he felt like a 14 year old boy. He hoped Castiel didn’t see that when he eyed him up and down. Or maybe he hoped he did see it…

Dean let out a shaky breath, completely not noticing he was holding in one. He knew better than to be a brat but Castiel wasn’t his actual Dom and he didn’t have to behave… although he really, really wanted to, he wanted to play a little too. Maybe he will score better.

“Maybe…” he started, placing the handcuffs back to where Cas took them from. “…you can find out.”

Tilting his head upwards, Castiel let out a very audible, very aroused sigh, almost turning into a chuckle, lips curved upwards.

Something from behind Dean caught Castiel’s attention and with a quick squint of his eyes his face quickly changed from turned on to annoyed. When his gaze returned back to Dean though, he seemed pleased, almost as if he was surprised Dean was still there. He took another pair of cuffs from the isle in front of them and handed them to Dean.

“Feel these.” And that was the first thing Dean wanted to obey so badly. “I have to take some arriving packages but I will be around if you need me.”

Me. Need _me_. Not need anything but need me.

“Understand?”

Dean was literally left breathless so he quickly nodded his head.

“Good.” And with a look down Dean’s legs Castiel was gone.

Dean didn’t know what exactly was going to come out of this whole thing but he knew it was going to be something. And boy was he excited. I mean this man hadn’t even touched him and his dick was already half hard. If he could get him to that state only by talking…

He shook out his thoughts, adjusted himself in his jeans and started looking. First, at the handcuffs Castiel gave him and these ones actually felt good. The metal wasn’t as sharp as the other ones and it didn’t look like it would bruise his wrists easily. It was just the right amount of roughness and softness.

He could hear Castiel talking to the delivery guys behind him but he could also feel the man’s eyes on his ass. It was too magnetic not to feel that stare. Dean being himself, he bent down, taking a thin gold rope and adding it to his bag. He turned around only to find Castiel gripping a small black box, eyes pinned to Dean, breaths heavy. Mission accomplished.

Dean wasn’t usually as flirtatious as he was right now but there was something about that man that made Dean crazy. Was it the eyes? Or maybe the voice… or maybe his whole appearance. Dean was too tempted, too hungry for it. Adding to the fact he actually hasn’t had anyone in that way for over 7 months so it was kind of getting to him. His hand and imagination just weren’t enough anymore.

He went around the store and picked out a couple more stuff and then headed to the cashier desk, where Castiel was and placed his orders. They were both just eyeing each other and it was obvious Cas wanted to hear it out of Dean so he finally spoke.

“You uh, when do you finish?”

Castiel just looked at him with a tilt to his head and a squint of his eyes, a slight smirk on his lips.

“….Work.”

“Five thirty.”

Nodding, Dean took out his wallet to pay for his things. “Alright… I uh, I can come pick you up?”

“Just…” Castiel handed him a card that had a number on it and Dean felt himself stare at those fingers for more than normal. “…text me your address.”

//

Was Dean supposed to make food? Does he prepare for a date? He already spent the whole afternoon tidying up his apartment and he didn’t have time to think about food or anything. He checked his phone. Four twenty five. He had texted Castiel his address but didn’t get a response back. Not that he expected one, Castiel was working after all. Plus what would he respond? Can’t wait to see you? Dean wasn’t that stupid, he knew Castiel wanted this as much as he did.

He decided on ordering a pizza in the end, not knowing what Castiel even likes to eat. But everyone loves pizza, so he figured he couldn’t go wrong with that. It was already five thirty five when Dean got out of the shower and was picking what to wear. He put on his favorite Led Zeppelin shirt with a plain red flannel on top and black jeans.

His mind couldn’t stop fantasizing about that man. From his fingers, to his messy hair. His thighs. His dick. Dean needed to touch him, he needed to feel those hands roam his body, needed to feel the lips on his neck, scruff scratching slightly against him. He could only imagine himself pinned down to the bed, Castiel slamming against him. Fuck the guy wasn’t even here yet and Dean was already starting to get hard. Just as he was about to check the time again, there was a bell on his front door.

“I didn’t want to come empty handed so I brought this.” Castiel said, showing off the bottle of wine in his hand. He was dressed the same as he was in the store, only this time instead of his top two buttons being undone he had a nice blue tie around his neck that perfectly matched his eye color.

Dean took the wine and gestured for Cas to come in. “I ordered pizza. If you are hungry.” He put the wine in the fridge and started turning around when he suddenly felt strong arms on both sides of his body, pinning him to his kitchen counter.

“I mean… we can eat, if _you_ are hungry,” He licked his lips, eyes tracing Dean’s. “but I had something else in mind.”

Dean felt breathless. His heart started beating faster than ever, knees weak. His hands were trapped between him and Castiel and he didn’t even dare move. They were so close, dicks almost rubbing against each other and he could practically feel Cas’ breath on his lips. _Fuck I’m going to die._

“W-what’s that?”

Castiel took a breath through his nose, releasing Dean from the pleasurable prison he was trapped into. He started undoing his tie with one hand and fuck if that wasn’t the sexiest thing Dean has ever witnessed.

“You like being tied, Dean?”

Castiel asked with the most chill tone ever. The confidence on that guy was something else, but it was so addicting. Dean nodded his head, eyes never leaving Cas’ who now had his tie wrapped around his fingers.

“Speak when you are spoken to.”

“Yes.”

“Good boy. Turn around.”

And Dean did. His already hard dick in his jeans sliding across his kitchen counter. He sighed at the friction and put his hands behind his back. The fact that he couldn’t see but he could hear Castiel made him close his eyes. He felt the soft material of the tie being tied around his wrists. Suddenly Cas’ breath was closer, lips slightly touching the side of Dean’s neck. The contact made him squirm in place, the tie being pulled harder by Castiel’s hand.

“Fuck, you are so responsive,” He started sucking the spot on Dean’s neck, just below his ear which made him whimper in response. “I love that.”

“I…”

Castiel pressed harder against Dean, his very hard dick brushing against Dean’s ass.

“What do you want, Dean? Tell me what you want.”

There were so many things Dean wanted, he wanted Cas to touch him, he wanted to feel his lips on his own, he wanted to taste Castiel’s precome on his tongue. He must be huge, judging by the weight of that cock against him. Dean even wondered if he can take that in his mouth, let alone his ass. But God did he want to. And he was going to, no matter the cost.

“Let me blow you… please.” He sounded so needy but he didn’t even care. Castiel turned him around to face him again, thumb sliding across Dean’s bottom lip.

“You are so beautiful…” Castiel leaned in close, lips brushing against Dean’s but never actually touching. “You want my cock, Dean? I bet your lips would look so good wrapped around it.”

 _God this is torture._ Good torture, the kind of torture that left you wanting more. Instead of Dean speaking he just slowly started sinking down until he was on his knees, Castiel’s crotch in his eyesight.

The blue eyed man let out an audible ‘fuck’ and started slowly unbuckling his belt, not leaving Dean a choice but to just watch, his hands tied behind his back. He let his trousers drop to his ankles and he hooked two fingers inside of his waistband making Dean swallow, mouth hanging open already. 

Castiel really was big. The pink of his head was only slightly more vibrant than the one on Castiel’s lips. This was probably the most beautiful dick Dean’s ever witnessed. Scratch the probably, it was the most beautiful dick he’s ever witnessed. When Castiel’s hand gripped Dean by the hair he slowly took the head in, sucking hard. 

He kept swallowing until Cas’ whole dick filled his mouth. He wanted to hold still as long as he could, just taking the whole length and heaviness of it. Cas tilted his head backwards, tightening his grip on Dean’s hair. Dean made sure to trace his tongue up and down as he was bopping his head. He’d been told he gives pretty good head and judging by Castiel’s reactions he agreed.

“Good, that’s…. – _fuck_ that’s good.”

Dean’s dick was twitching between his own legs, his knees probably already starting to bruise up. But damn did it feel good. Dean felt good being on his knees, pleasing his partner. Pleasing Castiel. And the sounds Castiel made, Dean never wanted to stop. He was moaning against the man’s dick, tasting his precome and swallowing every bit of it. Cas was practically fucking his mouth at this point, both hands on each side of Dean’s face, eyes glued on Dean’s.

“You are so good for me, Dean. That’s right, look at me…. –shit I’m-“ Castiel pulled Dean away from his dick, lifting him up from his knees. They locked eyes for a couple of seconds and then Cas’ lips were on Dean, tasting his own precome against Dean’s tongue. It was a messy, loud kiss and Dean’s hands were aching to touch Cas. His jeans had a wet spot on them already, his cock leaking hard trough his boxers.

They had no idea how, but somehow they got to Dean’s bedroom, Dean still fully clothed and Cas only in his shirt. They were on each other, Cas kissing Dean’s sensitive neck and him moaning in response. He reached back and untied the knot but before Dean could touch him, Castiel took his wrists in his own hands.

“No. Strip.”

Castiel commanded and sat on Dean’s bed, leaving him standing in the middle of the room, his cock hard and leaking in his jeans, neck marked.

“Did you not hear me? I said, strip.”

If that was not a sight Dean loved. He had Castiel on his bed, messy hair, eyes hungry. Shirt undone but still on, a dick in his right hand, stroking up and down as he was eyeing Dean like he was the most gorgeous thing on earth.

Dean hurried to take off his flannel but took his precious time removing his t-shirt. He felt a bit shy but he got more and more motivated as Cas’ hand started to move faster on his dick. He reached his belt and started unbuckling it which made Castiel stop his movement on the head of his cock.

“Slow.”

Slowly, he took off his jeans putting on a show. His mouth was slightly open, eyes pinned to Castiel’s body. As he was about to pull off his boxers Castiel stopped him and mentioned for him to come closer.

“No touching me, understand?”

 _No._ “Yes.”

Dean was now between Cas’ legs, his breaths quickening with every slight movement he made. Cas finally, _finally_ touched him. His hand, those long, slim fingers were wrapped around Dean’s erect dick through his boxers. He let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes, for which he immediately lost the touch.

“Eyes on me, Dean.”

His eyes snapped open. “Good boy.”

Cas’ hand went inside Dean’s boxers, very slowly. He finally wrapped his fingers around Dean, earning a loud whimper from him.

“Good. You like that?” Castiel asked, completely serious while looking Dean dead in the eyes. His hand was moving in slow movements up and down Dean’s shaft and it was very hard for Dean to keep his eyes open. Cas was working him up good, making Dean a moaning mess which earned him praises such as ‘ _gosh you are so loud, Dean’_ , ‘ _I love how loud you are for me_ ’.

Dean wanted more though. He wanted and needed more. He needed to feel Castiel’ cock inside him. Cas steadied his hand on Dean’s dick, sliding his thumb over the slit.

“Cas please…”

He completely stopped his movement now, squeezing Dean’s head. “Please what, Dean?”

Dean needed to slow down his breathing or he wasn’t gonna be able to talk. “I – I need you inside me, please. I need your cock in me, gosh I need it so bad. Please, Castiel.”

And with that Dean was pushed on his back against the bed, Castiel on top of him, both of them fully naked now. Cas’ hands were roaming Dean’s whole body, not being able to stop. He grabbed one of Dean’s hands and placed it on his shoulder, showing Dean that he can touch him now. Cas was grinding against Dean, dicks touching, lips kissing Dean’s neck, stomach, thighs. Dean’s hands exploring Cas’ body for the first time, feeling the strong muscles under his fingers.

“Lube.” Castiel said from between kisses and all Dean could do was move his hand in the direction his night stand was. Cas quickly took the lube as well as a condom and started slowly circling Dean’s hole with his fingers, after putting lube on them. It made Dean’s dick twitch in response against his stomach. Cas was kissing his neck when he pushed in a finger, then two. He worked him open, Dean giving out the neediest sounds possible.

“Cas please just – _shit_ – just fuck me already.”

Castiel moved from Dean’s neck to his face, blue eyes staring into green. “Ask me nicely. Say you wan’t my cock stretching you open, Dean.”

Dean was breathless. He needed more and he needed it now. “ _Fuck_ I – I want your cock Cas, no- shit I _need_ your cock in my ass Castiel, please, I need it so bad. Want that nice cock filling me up, please give it to me.”

Castiel’s fingers were suddenly gone, making Dean sigh at the looseness. Cas opened up the condom and quickly put it on, ready to push inside Dean. He slowly started pushing, Dean’s legs hung around Cas’ hips, nails digging into his back.

“Fuck you feel so good Dean, you are such a good boy for me.”

After Dean got used to the size, Castiel started moving faster and faster, slamming into Dean hard with every thirst he made, hitting his prostate every time. They were both moaning heavily, screaming each other’s names. Cas was throwing praises and Dean thrived on those praises. He loved being praised. He loved being a good boy and he loved being Castiel’s good boy. And his dick felt so good inside him, stretching him open like no one before.

“Harder, please I’m – I’m so close.” Dean managed to say in between breaths, his dick leaking precome on his stomach and he hadn’t even touched himself. Castiel’s dick was the only thing giving him pleasure but it was also so much more than just that. The way Castiel was slamming into him, bed moving under them. The pleased huffs and moans he made, it was more than enough for Dean to come without touching himself. And he wanted to. He wanted to, for Cas.

Castiel was resting his forehead on Dean’s, blue eyes staring into green, both of them moaning, mouths hanging open.

“You are so beautiful, so good.” Cas was close too, chasing his own orgasm as he was pounding into Dean. “Come for me, Dean.”

And Dean did. He came all over his stomach, screaming Cas’ name. Hands clutching each of Castiel’s shoulders. He was breathless, dick twitching from the lack of touch but he was coming so much, it was the best orgasm he’s ever had. Cas suddenly pulled out of him, removed his condom and started coming all over Dean’s stomach as well. His come mixing with Dean’s and if Dean didn’t just come he was sure his dick would be just as hard again. It was such a pretty sight, Castiel on top of him, his long fingers around his cock, pumping out his come all over Dean.

“ _Fuck_ , fuck I’m – I’m sorry… I – I didn’t even ask.” 

He was breathless just as much as Dean, foreheads against each other. Dean started shaking his head, eyes tracing Cas’ face.

“You are so sexy, you know that?”

The compliment made Cas chuckle, which made Dean’s smile even bigger. Cas knew Dean wouldn’t mind him coming on him, but it was really nice that he apologized because not everyone would even think to do that. Especially after _that_.

“Wait, did you...?”

“Come just from your cock? Yes, I did.”

That earned Dean a smile that reached Cas’ eyes and a kiss that felt something more than just sex. Castiel reached down to the floor and grabbed Dean’s t-shirt to clean him, which made Dean lick his lips, getting him excited about the thought that his favorite shirt now had both his and Castiel’s come on it. Which was really, sexier than anything else.

“You okay, Dean?” Castiel asked as he laid on his elbow, looking at Dean. His other hand resting on Dean’s chest.

“I’m awesome. You hungry?”

Castiel started nodding, his fingers circling around Dean’s chest. He just got the best fuck of his life and yet he was looking up at this man, thinking how adorable he was with his hair sticking everywhere.

Despite both of them getting hungry, they couldn’t help but just lay there, touching each other, feeling their lips on each other’s body. It was one of the best things Dean’s done in a while and there was a part of him that wished he could keep this in his life. Keep Castiel in his life.

“I should tie you up more.”

And before Cas could say anything else Dean reached for his face and kissed him like his life depended on it. He could feel Cas’ smile against his lips and something was telling Dean _thank God I went to the sex shop today_.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are greatly appreciated!! :]


End file.
